


Bleeding Me/Do It

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: It's My World, You Can't Have it. [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is hurting like a mofo, Gen, He might have a big secret, Should there be more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Cisco knew he was going to regret this, but he needed to be here. He had to reach her somehow, and well if that meant dying, so be it.Set during 3x20





	Bleeding Me/Do It

“Hand her over and we don’t have to fight.” That voice sent shills down his spine. Cisco remembered hearing her double’s voice and it makes his heart ache.

“I can’t do that, I’m sorry.” Barry replied, his voice tinged with sadness and heart ache.

“Then you know what must happen.” she said.

Cisco saw her drag Cecile forward, throw her forward, he could see the ice forming, could feel the temperature drop, and he decided to act then. He calculated the distance, calculated the level and hurled a boom at her. The boom hit her in the middle throwing her off balance. “Joe, get Cecile and run.” Cisco roared, jumping down from where he was waiting in the wings. Barry seemed torn, and then he disappeared. Cisco landed and rolled, before getting to his feet just as she did.

She looked at him, a smirk on her face. “Ah Vibe, I was wondering when you’d show up. Have you finally come to try and fight me?”

Cisco stared at her. “What happened to you, Caitlin? Where did we go wrong?”

Her lips curled into a snarl. “I’m not Caitlin.” The temperature dropped considerably. Ice started forming.

Cisco looked at it and then at her. “Do your worst.” He said. He didn’t want to hurt Caitlin, god dammit he wanted her back, safe and sound in Star Labs where she belonged, but he would not let her hurt his friends.

She hurled the ice at him. He dodged and threw a sonic boom at her. It hit her and sent her sprawling. Cisco winced slightly, somewhere inside her Caitlin was still there and his friend was hurting he wanted to help, but he didn’t know how to, everything he’d tried had failed.

He moved forward. “Cait, please, let us help you. I know you don’t want to work with Savitar. He’ll just sell you out when he gets what he wants.”

Killer Frost got up, her eyes were flashing blue, ice blue. “You don’t know me at all. Vibe.” Her voice was cold; the ice came and it hit him before he could stop it. He grunted at the pain and the cold, he fell back slightly, raised his hands up preparing to defend when another ice shard hit him in the leg. “You’re not good enough to stop me.” He heard her snarl. “You’re weak, pathetic. You always were. I don’t know why she stuck around with you.” Another shard of ice hit him, and he slumped down to the ground. Onto his knees.

He struggled to get up, she was preparing another blow, he closed his eyes and let the anger grow inside him, then unleashed it. It hit her square in the chest and sent her flying back. Cisco watched her fall back, and he felt his lungs burn. He shouldn’t be doing this, he couldn’t do this, Julian had told him that this was going to do something to his health, but he had to do it. He thought of the promise he’d made to Caitlin when he’d found her after Captain Cold and Heat Wave had kidnapped her, he hadn’t been able to protect her, but he wouldn’t let Savitar use her. If it meant he died, then so be it. He got up, onto his feet, she was up and moving toward him, he hurled another boom at her and it knocked her to his knees. Before he knew what was happening the words were out of his mouth. “So, is that what I was to you then? A failure? A pathetic excuse for a man? Not good enough for brilliant little Caitlin Snow? Just someone to toy with, someone to feel sorry for. Is that what you’re telling me then Caitlin? Fine. I guess, that’s fine.” It hurt him like hell to say it, his lungs were burning, he wanted to sit down, he needed to sit down, but fuck it, this was the way to die. He rolled his shoulders and snarled. “Get the fuck up and fight me!”

She got up and for a brief moment he could have sworn he saw a flash of brown in her eyes before the blue returned and she fired at him. Ice knife after ice knife got thrown at him, he blocked them and broke them, but he was getting tired, the treatment had really done a number on him, only Julian knew and that was because Cisco was too scared to actually go to a hospital. His guard slipped and one ice knife hit him in the leg, another hit his arm, and another knocked him down. He was on his knees, he knew he was gone, he was finished. He looked at her as she advanced, like a lioness stalking its prey. He looked at her and thought of the times they joked around, of the times they danced. Those were the memories he would keep with him forever. He stared at her, she stopped before him, hands outstretched, ice formed. He stared into those pale blue eyes and whispered. “Go on, do it. You claim you’re a killer, well go on, prove it to me. Kill me, go on Frost, Caitlin, whatever the fuck you’re calling yourself, I don’t really care anymore. Do it.”

“Well since you’re being so insistent.” He heard her say. Her hands were raised, the ice was forming, his breath came out in shallow gasps, he knew he shouldn’t have come, but he didn’t want to go on some hospital bed in a year’s time, if he had to die, let it be Caitlin who did the deed. They’d brought one another back from the dead, let her be the one to send him there again.

He looked at her and said. “Go on, do it. It’s not going to make a difference anyway. I’m going to die one way or another, even if you don’t do it. Go on, earn your name, kill me. Kill me, and then get on with your life.”

He looked at her, and saw the ice shift and dissolve, her eyes turned from blue to brown, her shoulders slumped and her voice quavered as she spoke. “Cisco…. what are you talking about?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be more?


End file.
